User talk:Storyseeker1
Welcome Hi Storyseeker1, welcome to The Chronicles of Narnia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Edmundbluesword.jpg page. Please take the time to read the Narnia Wiki Format. It is a list of guidelines for all of us to follow. I hope to see you editing again soon! Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EdmundtheJust (Talk) 14:21, June 8, 2012 Hello Hey since you're fairly active around here, would you mind monitoring the edits for the next week or so? I'm going on a trip and don't want anything bad to happen :D *Sure, why not. I'm on the computer everyday anyway. Just out of curiousity, how many admins are there? **A couple. There are two who are inactive now though who used to be admins. ~Arvan ***Hope your trip was good. Storyseeker1 (talk) 00:05, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ***It was awesome, thanks! ~Arvan Pages that should be deleted/redirected While we're at it, here is a list of pages that I think should be deleted or redirected, as there are multiple pages of the same subject, or they are just details that don't really have much to do with Narnia, or are too small to have their own page. (Redirect) Jewel the Unicorn - There's already a page called Jewel, but Jewel the Unicorn has the most info. Tirian - King Tirian. Tirian has the most info. Diomedus - White Minotaur (Diomedus IS the white Minotaur). Diomedus now has the most info. Stone Table - The Stone Table. Stone Table has the most info. There's like 3 pages for this same subject, but with different titles... Tashbaan Tombs Tombs of the Ancient Kings The Tombs of the Ancient Kings. = The Tombs of the Ancient Kings has the most info. delete Susan's Christmas Gifts - (Susan's Xmas gifts each have their own page, so it's pointless to give them another one). (Category) HI - (What kind of a category is HI anyway?). Sheep - (There's already a page about Lamb). Tree Gods - (There's already a page about Dryads, and there's no info in Tree Gods (there's also a page called Wood God). Narnia Wiki: Sandbox - (got no info in it) Sherlock Holmes (nothing to do with Narnia, and only a small bit of info) Baker Street (nothing to do with Narnia, only a small bit of info) The Bastables (nothing to do with Narnia, and now has no info at all) Storyseeker1 09:28, July 17, 2012 (UTC) *Good work!!! That is extremely helpful! Hey, for future reference, if you think a page should be deleted, you can add the template, and it will add the page to a category so I can quickly look up what's been nominated for deletion. **Thanks! That will make life a lot simpler. Is there a template for nominating pages to be redirected to another page? Oh, and don't forget redirecting those 3 pages of the Tombs together (I still cant understand how anyone could make 'three' pages of the same place, without first checking to see if there already was a page) (''The Tombs of the Ancient Kings ''has the most info). Storyseeker1 (talk) 18:19, July 17, 2012 (UTC) **Unfortunately no such template exists, sorry. I will work on the Tombs pages next. ~Arvan hello, this and I Del934 a new party that makes your team Wiki Narnians and I ask a question, is that there are several chronicle of narnia the wiki in different language? PS: I do not know very good English and I speak French very well and I also voulia sdire than me and a friend we have created a Wiki Narnia in French and I would like you to visit a little here and the wiki the links Wiki Narnia in French I'm afraid you're asking the wrong person. I am not an administrator here. You have to ask http://Arvan Swordwielder Arvan Swordwielder. Storyseeker1 (talk) 14:30, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Mullugutherum I don't mind your editing pages I just edited; it is easy for me to miss ambiguities and grammar errors that another pair of eyes can fix. I would, however, ask that you try to avoid completely undoing sections of my edits unless you think they are problematic. For example, I changed the sentence 'Mullugutherum rose to the position of "the Warden of the Marches of Underland," and had command over more than one hundred Earthmen' to 'The witch appointed him "the Warden of the Marches of Underland," and gave him command over more than one hundred Earthmen,' intentionally, to avoid giving the impression that Mullugutherum had any sense of ambition--an impossibility for a mindless slave. To be honest, it was a little annoying to me that you switched it right back without giving a reason. So I would request that you leave a message on the article's talk page before you undo something major, or leave an explaining edit summary for something smaller like this. Like I said, please fix all the grammar errors you see and add all the extra info you like, but it would help me if you could be conscious that you're undoing someone else's work on some of the bigger changes. Thanks! Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 21:56, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. I actually don't know why I changed that sentence, as yours seems better. I think I just went overboard with the editing for the grammar. Incidentally, Lady Green didn't create Underland so to speak, she merely altered it a little. It was there long before she came. Storyseeker1 (talk) 22:34, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! I think some work needs to be done to differentiate among Underland, the Deep Realm, Underworld, the Shallow Lands, the Deep Lands, etc. Lewis uses the terms almost interchangeably. As Rilian says, "When our swords hacked off the witch's head, that stroke ended all her magic works, and now the Deep Lands are falling to pieces." If he is right (and it seems logical), she "created" her kingdom in that her magic built the city and kept back the flood. I agree with you that "created" isn't the right word to use in the article, though, since it is ambiguous. I think "conquered" may not quite fit either, since there wasn't anyone to take it over from. What do you think? Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 23:34, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :You make some good points, but it still leaves us without a word. I suppose "take over" is sufficient enough. It's crude and basic, but adequate. "This was likely around the same time that she magically took over Underland, and named herself its Queen." Storyseeker1 (talk) 23:41, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I did leave us without a word. If we use the map on the Underland page (which ten minutes of digging around on the web seem to suggest is legitimate) to resolve the name ambiguity, I think we can safely say that the Shallow Lands were created by the witch, and that would sound a little bit more professional than "take over," as you point out.Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 23:53, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :I've been going through the SC book also, and it confirms what you say. Not that she created the whole of Underland, just the Shallow Lands. "She took over Underland, and used her magic to create the Shallow Lands, in which she built her castle and ruled from." How does that sound? Storyseeker1 (talk) 00:00, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :On second thought, how about this... "This was likely around the same time that she used her magic to name herself Queen of Underland, and created the Shallow Lands, in which she built her castle to rule over all the gnomes from." :That seems like the right wording to clarify the creation vs. conquering issue, but it's a little bit of an awkward sentence. I just made it "This was likely around the same time that she magically created the Shallow Lands and named herself Queen of Underland." I think that might be enough, since the article is about Mullugutherum, not the witch. Does that sound good, or do you think we need more information? Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 01:01, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :I think that's sufficient enough. I looked at it, and it seems fine. I just had to rearrange some words that, for some reason, had all moved together. You might want to keep an eye out for that, by the way. I've noticed that whenever I edit a page lately sometimes, some words, like in this case, "enchanted and enslaved him" all moved together after I finished the edit, making it "enchantedandenslavedhim". I'm wondering if I should mention it to the admin? Storyseeker1 (talk) 01:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Looks great! Yeah, Arvan might like to know, although he may not be able to do anything about it. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 01:45, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm afraid I don't know what's wrong; I haven't experienced that issue. It may be an overall Wikia bug or just a problem on your computer. ::Definitely not my computer, as Lasaraleen Tarkheena was doing some editing on the Mullugutherum page, and I noticed the same problem arise. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to keep our eyes open. Storyseeker1 (talk) 13:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Emperor-beyond-the-Sea I don't want to have an edit war, and sorry to revert your edit without comment - I was writing one, but it uploaded straight away. I also understand that you think the quote template should only be used for in-universe quoting, but I tend to disagree there - in my opinion a quote can be from any part of the canon, and can include the narrator's "voice" just as easily, helpfully and unconfusingly (if that's a word!) as it can the characters' voices. The quotation marks around the entire quote and inverted commas around only the speech parts made it clear that it was quoting a passage from the book. Is there a specific policy or convention against the use of quotes from the books being used this way (I hadn't noticed one) or is it personal preference? In this case, I think that the full quote added by Lasaraleen was a neat solution, giving the readers all the information on the topic in a much more straightforward way than trying to summarise it (as I had done in a previous version). The narrator's comment adds something to the understanding of the subject: without it readers wouldn't get that, and might not understand what Aslan meant either. In fact, it's a great case in point for including narration where it helps readers understand the meaning of the quote. I don't want to revert your edit without your agreement, but it would be a shame to leave the article lacking the crucial part of the quote, so please let me know your thoughts. --xensyriaT 15:54, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm sorry, but the Quote Template is specifically designed for people's spoken words. I know this to be fact because whenever someone uses the template, no matter how they end the sentence of whatever they put in the template, it always ends in a ", which is used to describe people's spoken words (ask any English teacher). Therefore you can't use that template for the quote you put in Emperor-beyond-the-Sea, because that quote ends in words describing Aslan's actions, not the words he speaks. If you use that, it makes the reader think that Aslan is speaking the final words of the quote, when he's not. I've altered the quote on that page, by removing the quote template, and writing it in something similiar, as it's the only way to write it without that darn '" '''appearing at the end. I summarise that there are 3 ways to write the quote. The first using the template, which I'm against, the second in the way that I have currently written it, and the third by removing the actions in the quote but leaving the spoken words. I suggest leaving the final decision to the admin. * 1: * 2: ''"Oh, Aslan! Can't we do something about the Deep Magic? Isn't there something you can work against it?" "Work against the Emperor's Magic?" said Aslan, turning to her with something like a frown on his face. And nobody ever made that suggestion to him again. ― Susan and Aslan [arc] * 3: Storyseeker1 (talk) 17:59, September 15, 2012 (UTC)